


A Class Reunion .

by HopelessWeeb



Category: Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessWeeb/pseuds/HopelessWeeb
Summary: Hope's Peak students decide to have a class reunion.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Fukawa Toko & Naegi Komaru, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

It was a snowy day the snow had stopped falling but everywhere was covered in snow and ice. A girl with dark purple hair had slipped because of the ice.

A white haired male helped her stand up. "Hey Mikan are you okey?" Nagito Komaeda asked with concern.

"O-oh h-hi Nagito t-thanks. " The girl with purple hair said. "You shouldn't be thanking me! I should be apologizing because you had to touch a trash like me- would be what I was saying when we were in high school." The boy with light green eyes said.

"Y-yeah."Mikan giggled. "A-and I would be u-undressing as a way of t-thanking you."

"Yeah I guess we all changed... in a good way."

The white haired male smiled. They were here to attend their class reunion.

"S-so where's Hajime N-nagito?"Mikan said she really had missed him. "He is parking the car he will be here soon. Now let's get inside shall we Mikan?" The sliver haired boy asked before feeding a hand on his shoulder.

"Without me?" A girl with blue eyes and blond hair said smiling widely.

"Oh if it isn't the one and only Junko Enoshima." Nagito said.

"Oh God Nagito you are even hotter than before since your hair decided to not ignore the laws of gravity!"

Junko said excitedly clearly ignoring Mikan not that she cared anymore she was not obsessed with Junko and people's opinions anymore.

"Thank you Junko?" Nagito said it sounded more of a question than anything though.

They walked inside the building to see Togami, Chiaki,Makoto,Maki,Kaito and Aoi inside. Everyone started to greet each other. Chiaki waved to Nagito. Nagito felt weird since she was his and his boyfriends ex.

He hoped Hajime wouldn't get too jealous from this but after seeing her he what scared that he would be jealous. But before he could say anything the door slammed open the ultimate inventor Miu Iruma came and after her came the ultimate detective Shuichi Saihara and the ultimate supreme leader Kokichi Ouma.

"GOOOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" Kokichi shouted while Shuichi covered his face with his hand in embarrassment.

" Kokichi is not morning it's afternoon..." said Shuichi Saihara his boyfriend.

"Hey virgins now let your eyes have a feast 'cuz I'm here!" Miu shouted.

"Um Miu you are aware that some of us are not virgins anymore right?" Said the ultimate pianist Kaede Akamatsu kinda embarrassed "Oh Kaede she thinks everyone is still a virgin like her."Junko said.

"Is somebody here wants lose their virginity because I can help with that~"Said TeruTeru Hanamura the ultimate chef himself.

"Stop being such a pervert!" Said Aoi before hitting his head with one of the magazines that were on the table.

"H-hey guys." Said Toko while trying to open the large door.

"TOKO!" Makoto screamed. Screaming was not something that he did normally.

"You can't just bring my sister here why didn't you tell me,Komaru!

"Ye-yes I can we are dating y-you know!"Said Toko.

"Please calm down Makoto..."said Komaru clearly embarrassed.

"Hi guys!"Sayaka's voice could be heard. Sayaka came holding Leon's hand. Mondo came after 5 minutes. He was running while Ishimaru was telling him to stop. Chihiro followed them.

Kiyoko and Celeste came right in. "Sorry for being late. There was traffic." "No she was overworking herself. "said Celeste giggling.

"Um does anyone here knows where is Hagakure?" Nagito asked. "Um I think we forgot to invite him..." Asahina said. " Yeah no one cares about him no one gives a fuck."Junko said she looked bored.

"Junko,please don't talk like that about him!" Asahina said. "Where's Sakura Aoi?" Nagito asked "Sheeee is-here!?"

As Aoi was saying this the door slams open. Hinata and Sakura comes bringing Hifumi with them.

Nagito hugged Hajime and then kissed his cheek. "Hi Hajime." Nagito said ."Hello Nagito! Sorry that this took so long I couldn't find a parking lot anywhere!"

"Hello Hinata!" Chiaki was waving her hand and smiling. Hajime didn't smile back and instead took Nagito's hand and pulled him aside. Nagito was going to scold Hajime for being too mean to Chiaki but he didn't have the time when Hajime started kissing him.

Sonia came 15 minutes late though in her country you should came 13 minutes before so that surprised everyone. Sonia was not looking like she cared she was too busy talking with Gundham. She didn't even greet anyone which was weird for her. Kazuichi was following them too.

The next peaple that came was Hiyoko and Mahiru. Mahiru greeted almost everyone while Saionji insulted everyone but Junko. She was not someone you should mess with and Hiyoko leard that the hard way unfortunately.

Kirumi had come with Rantaro who was helping her carry the bags of food she brought.TeruTeru announced that he was going to make food but Kirumi still bought and made stuff. This was the way she was.

Rantaro put the bags down and kissed Kaede. Shuichi loved Kokichi now but seeing her ex girlfriend kiss someone else stil made him feel weird. That was until Kokichi decided to pull him into a kiss.

7 minutes later Himiko comes with Tenko, holding her hand. They greet everyone and start chatting too. Fuyuhiko and Peko came they were holding hands as well. it has been 35 minutes so everyone thought that the people who didn't come wouldn't come.

But before they started partying the door busted open and people started running inside. Akane, Nekomaru, Imposter, Ibuki, Gonta, Angie, Korekiyo, Ryoma, Kiibo, busted in

. Shuichi looked back it looked like they rented a bus to come or something. Everyone was happy...for now chatting,drinking,eating,trying to make up for the lost time.


	2. A Class Reunion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope's peak student's decline have a class reunion.

"Haji calm down." Nagito said it was clear that Hajime was indeed angry. "Nagito I can't! She cheated on you with me...WHY AREN'T YOU ANGRY!?!"

Hajime screamed. Nagito sighed. "Hajime seriously we are at a a party there are people here. And how long do you plan to be angry at her? You must move past this." Hajime sighs.

"I know Nagito but it's just hard for me. I mean you were at a point where you could hurt yourself because you are so sad that Chiaki cheated on you with the a reserve course student. A-and I- "

Nagito cut him of"I know but if she didn't cheat on me then I couldn't have met you right?" "Even if me met you would just insulted me for being a reserve course student. " Komaeda giggled. "True true!!!"

With that Kazuichi came and they started talking. "H-hey Kazuichi!" Nagito said kinda nervously. "Are you okay a-after you heard the news about-"

" Dude really I'm over her it's fine!!!" The male with pink hair said he was now smiling nervously. "We know Kazuichi but you came into the party right after them so we maybe thought that you-"

was the thing that Hajime was saying before Kazuichi cut him off .

"It's fine dude! I was totally obsessed with her before ,also I heard that there were some rumors that they only married because Sonia is pregnant such a scandal." This was weird Kazuichi was gossiping about Sonia Nevermind and he called her just Sonia not miss Sonia like he used too.

"Yeah you definitely can see that baby bump. And she's supposed to be a Queen."

Since Nagito started gossiping Hajime went away he thought that he made the right decision when the ultimate fashionista joined them he didn't know what but something about the girl made him uneasy.

At another part of the party Sayaka,Sonia and Chiaki were talking about Sonia's wedding. Soon after Mikan joined the talk too.

"Hey Nagito!" Celeste called. Her voice were loud and calm."Let's play mahjong!"Celeste said witness Makato." Hm that brings back memories does it not?"Komaeda giggled to himself. "So what do you say Nagito?" Makoto asked "It would be my honor!" Nagito said clearly exacted. "Um guys who will be the fourth person?"Makoto asked smiling.

"Me!!Me!" Komaru shouted running to them while hi dragged Toko with her."No you are not Komaru you are not even a student!" Makoto screamed while Komaru pounted Makoto didn't get angry much but Togami loved it when he got angry.

"Calm down Makoto"he said while petting his head. Smiling slightly.

"Ugh Why is everyone here so gay??" Hiyoko asked only for Mahiru to say that" Well you are technically gay too."

" Well I can play . I'm a student. Well I mean that I was a student." The little gremlin said excited."Hm that certainly would make things more interesting..." "YES!! Taeko allowed me to join!" So with that a game of luck and lies began.

Ibuki,Leon and sayaka were singing while Aoi and Akane were eating with Nekomaru. Shuichi wondered how they could eat that much food before Rantaro pulled him into a conversation.

"I don't think that it's appropriate that you came here dressing like me Imposter. "Byakuya said looking at The ultimate Imposter who was dressed exactly as same as him. Why would he do that? The ultimate animator Mitarai wasn't here anyways so he should have dressed up as him.

"I thought you were going to ignore me? " The imposter said. "Oh please that was ages ago we all changed from one way to other!" The interaction between them didn't move any more further when a certain ultimate lucky student came running into his arms.

They were talking until Komaru said that she had to say something personal to Makoto when they came back they saw Toko and Byakuya arguing.

"W-what do you mean it's obvious that Komaru is the superior Naegi h-here!!"Toko said in anger. "The girl doesn't even have a talent!" "So what ? Makoto wasn't even supposed to be here you know! There was another girl who was going to be the ultimate Lucky student!"

"Guys please stop! Our parents had an car accident! They are okay but we are going still!"Komaru said. When they sat at the car Byakuya said" See my Makoto is the best because his parents are safe thanks to his luck!" Grinding proudly.

"Where is Makoto? Chihiro asked."It seems like something happened to his parents so he is heading to the hospital."Junko said. Her expression was bored but she felt happy after seeing how sad Chihiro was."That's unfortunate I couldn't even talk to him." He said sadly.

"How is my beloved Shumai doing??" Kokichi Ouma asked. "I -im fine Kokichi." "Hi Kokichi long time no see." Hi Rantaro!!" And with that Kokichi and Rantaro started taking.

"H-hajime you are drunk please let us go home before you embarrass yourself. "Ow please Nagito I'm fine."But as he was saying this he had slipped.

"HAJIME!!" Komaeda screamed in terror. "MIKANNN!!" Mikan went outside to see Hajime on ground unconscious while Nagito was scared to death shaking

. Almost everyone was looking through the door watching.

Mikan cheakted him and said that he was okay. Kazuichi and Nekomaru helped to carry him to the car. So Nagito,Mikan and Hajime were in the car.


	3. A Class Reunion.

Hajime opened his eyes to see his and Nagito's bedroom. There was voices coming from the living room so he went to the living room to see Mikan and Nagito talking.  
When Nagito saw him he run up to him and hugged Hajime so hard that his bones started to hurt."Hajime you have literally every talent! You are the ultimate hope and this is how you act you are so intelligent that it makes you unhuman!" Said the taller men. "B-but Nagito what made me unhuman was the fact that my talents are made by messing with my brain!" Said Hajime blushing because Mikan could see them from the living room."Still! You are not providing any thing!" Said Nagito looking angry. Hajime knew that he wasn't really angry. "U-um Nagito a-and Hajime I-I think I need to go n-now so g-goodbye see you guys later!" The girl with light purple eyes smiling sweetly and kinda shyly."Bye bye Mikan!"Nagito said returning the smile."Yeah bye Mikan!"Hajime said waveing. With that the girl with purple hair waved at them and opened the door to get out. 

Meanwhile in hospital Makoto, Komaru, Toko and Byakuya were visited Makoto and Komaru's parents. Turns out their parents weren't even injured and just got into the hospital to make sure that the other person was okay. "So what are we going to do now?" The short male with brown hair asked." Let's just go home Makoto." With that they got in the car. 

While these things were happening things were kinda getting wild in party Thanks to all the alcohol everyone had consumed. Sayaka and Leon were singing drunkenly. While Mioda had passed out on the floor but Imposter had carried her to the couch. Junko was getting bored. This was soooo boring! Everyone was having fun. So she got her twin sister and just dragged her out. She was annoyed she thought that there would be at least some drama. But turns out the people with the problems are beter now. Mukuro actually wanted to stay there but she didn't say it because she didn't want to make Junko more angry. One of the less drunk ones, Angie was trying to tell people how amazing Atua was. 

While drunk Kaede was hugging and kissing Rantaro all over. Rantaro wasn't drunk though he did drink he didn't have much."Rantarrro you are soooo handsome you know like sooo hot!" Kaede said clinging onto Rantaro even more. The boy with green hair said "T-thank you Kaede." "You are my sweet little avocado!" The blonde girl said with a proud expression. Rantaro was blushing so hard that he was a tomato at this point. At an other part of the party Tenko screamed."Heeey! Chiaki come join us!" Waving and smiling at her. The girl with pink eyes smiled and walked towards Tenko. Himiko was also with her. "So how are you doing Chiaki? No degenerates males are bothering you are they!! If they are I will use the power of Akido to defeat them!!" Tenko said with enthusiasm. " No I didn't thankfully." Chiaki said in a calm voice. The girl with red hair asked" How was your gaming tournament nyeeeeh!?" " It was fun I won it. Though it made me so tired." She said looking very tired. "That's amazing! You beat up all those degenerate males ! Not that they ever had a chance to win against an amazing girl like you!!!" Tenko said smiling. "You are(yawn) so kind Tenko..." they continued talking for a long while although it was mostly Tenko talking.  
Chiaki knew that they started dating without an confession.It kinda just happened. Although Himiko acted kinda cold sometimes it was obvious that She loved Tenko. Chiaki has done some mistakes like what happened with Nagito and Hajime. Love...love...she wasn't sure she knew the meaning anymore. If love wasn't what he felt with Hajime and Nagito what was it she wasn't sure. She wanted to go home so she said goodbye to everyone and went home to think. Seeing Nagito and Hajime had unleashed some emotions. And she needed some time and video games right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you all for the support I didn't though that I would get 200 hits so quickly! I hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry if you don't!


	4. A Class Reunion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro decided to start a group chat.

"Um Mondo?" Chihiro Fujisaki the ultimate programmer called out."Yeah?" Mondo Owada asked to the shorter boy. "Um I wanted to asked... well I want to make a group to chat since a lot of peaple didn't had the chance to... well you know talk and contact and... do you think it's...a good idea?" Chihiro asked shyly. "That's an amazing idea bro!" Mondo shouted with enthusiasm. "You...really think so?" The small boy asked with concern. "Of course bro! It's true that we ain't always got time to talk and it's hard to reach out after the all the time!" The boy with purple eyes screams. "Well if someone as amazing as you think's so... I will fo it!" Chihiro says with a smile on his face. "Yeah that's what I want to see that determination in your eyes bro! Wait do you have everyone's number?" Mondo asks. "Oh don't worry about that! Even if I don't have everyone's number I can find the number's! " 

With that Chihiro smiles sweetly clearly motivated. While this conversation was happening the party was dying. Everyone was bored or drunk at this point and there was nothing left to talk about too.Chihiro opened up his computer . "Hello Alter Ego." Chihiro whispered to his computer. "Master! You are here!"Alter Ego spoke excitedly. "I want you to something for me." Chihiro said. "Of course master! What is it?" The program spoke." Can you send everyone an invite for an group chat please?" He asked."Of course Master!" Alter Ego said said. "I will start working right now!" Alter Ego said smiling. "Thank you...well this is goodbye than bye Alter Ego!" Chihiro said smiling. "Goodbye master!" With that Chihiro closed his computer. He looked at Mondo who was kissing with Ishimaru. He smiled at the sight they were so happy which made him happy too. 

"Heyyy Chihirooo how are ya?? Doing you never call me you know! And here I thought that we were best buds!" Leon said clearly drunk. " Oh hi Leon...You were with Sayaka so I didn't want to interrupt you too..." Chihiro said. "Aw please you are one of my best pals are you nottt?" The boy with orange hair said."I... I guess we are. How are you the last time we spoke you were not so good..." Chihiro said sadly. "I'mm totally fine now! Back than I was like Oh I have to choose something but like why not both I'mmm cool enough for both basketball and music right?" He wasn't really asking it but Chihiro still replied."Of course you are! You really are so amazing and strong...Leon thank you for being my friend." Chihiro said smiling. "Youuu don't need to thank me ya know I like being friends with ya!" Chihiro was happy that she decided to come he was indeed having fun. He just wished that Makoto was here to. He was looking forward to talking with him. But still this was fun indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am so sorry about not posting I just didn't know what to write sorry I hope you enjoy this chapter and I am sorry that it is so short.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what everyone is up to after the party.

6 hours later the party was over everyone had left the party. 

Some peaple were at their house playing with the snow.

Aoi and Sakura were doing a snowman while Kaito,Maki,Tenko and Himiko were having a snowball fight.

Nagito and Hajime were baking cinnamon rolls. Both of them enjoyed it. Nagito was good at baking although he couldn't beat Hajime at this because of his talents. Nagito though about the operation. If it went according to the plan Hajime would lost his personality. The thought made him so sad."Nagito are you okey?"Hajime asked."Y-Yeah why did you ask?"Nagito said his voice breaking."You are stirring it too fast and you usually like to talk while baking and you are being quiet. " Hajime said. "I was just thinking Haji it's fine."

"If you say so Nagito..." Hajime adored every minute he could spend with Nagito because his time was running out. Hajime bites his lip at the thought. He had to make Nagito happy because it was a miracle that he lived this long... Hajime tries to brush of these thoughts. He shouldn't think of these things... He just needs to be with him because one of Nagito's biggest fear is dying alone and he can't let that happen. 

While Genocider,Komaru and Makoto were also having a snowball figth. Byakuya was sitting in his garden which was covered in snow. Watching them while reading and drinking his tea. He smiled at the sight. They were so adorable. Makoto was confusing he could make him so happy and sad at the same time. Emotions were confusing he was told to hide them for the majority of his life so being able to express them after all this time was weird. 

Mikan was working not being able to enjoy the snow. Not that she cared much she enjoyed helping others. She thought why she started doing this it was for wrong reasons. She used to like nursing because the people she treated was weaker than her and because she treated them they gave her positive attention. But that wasn't the case anymore.

She did this for the smiles that peaple gave her. She was not the girl she used to be.She was having therapy and she was in the process of overcoming her trauma. Nobody was perfect even Junko. 

Shuichi was working on a new murder case in his house office while Kokichi was having a meeting with D.I.C.E about a heist that they were planning. It kinda was bizarre how different their offices were.

While Shuichi's room was mostly black and grey with big bookshelves filed with cases that were mostly gone cold. Kokichi's room had black and while dice like pattern all over the walls. He had a black and white desk with 3 computer screens. On the wall there was "D.I.C.E" written on it. Shuichi told him countless times that was a bad idea and super suspicious but Kokichi ignored it. There was also a little fringe filled with pandta.

While Shuichi's room was very organized and simple Kokichi's room was very over the top and messy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I hope you enjoyed this fan fiction I'm very sorry if you didn't like it this was my first time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first time writing I'm sorry if it is bad!


End file.
